10 Tales of Fluff
by Miracusation
Summary: 100 tales of Fluff? Pfft... I have a life, y'know. I hope 10 can work for you all.
1. Through the School

10 Tales of Fluff

 **Note: You can probably guess what's going on. Since I'm too lazy to do 100, let's just settle with 10, okay?**

Marinette looked around at streets of Paris. The sidewalk traffic wasn't as busy as usual, but something was always happening.

She enjoyed the homely thought of this. Marinette wasn't heading any particular place, she was just there to admire. _Many people would love to be where I am,_ she thought. Of course, such a loving thing to think triggered her 'Adrien' face.

 _If only he were.._

A few minutes later, when Marinette did all the walking she wanted to do, she turned around and took a path that would cross through school and take her right to her family's bakery.

Marinette took a pin out of her hair and unlocked a side door. It happened to be a tip she picked up Ladybug, but none the matter.

The blue-haired girl opened the door and fancied right through. But instead of an empty court, a boy about 17 was standing in the middle. She froze.

"H-hello?" Marinette meant to whisper, but her voice boomed.

The teenager turned around and smiled a grim smile. "Hello.

Adrien's silver limo eased through the light traffic. He was on his way to a photo shoot for a another one of his father's popular magazine.

While swerving to the right, he noticed a door on the school was opened.

"Natalie?"

"Yes, Adrien?"

"One of the doors from my school are open. Someone might break in! Can I close it?"

"Yes, but don't take long. The shoot begins in an hour, and you need to get your makeup on."

"Yes. Thanks"

He clicked the door open and ran to the passage.

But, hearing some noise, as curious as a cat he peaked inside.

 _Marinette!_ He thought, blushing. But Adrien's smile turned into frown when he saw the other guy.

He seemed to be closing in on Marinette. He took a step forward.

"What is he.."

The boy grabbed Marinette's neck, triggering Adrien to run.

But alas, he was to late to save her.

That's right, Marinette had already saved herself.

She punched the boy in eye socket, making it all bruised.

Adrien's heart raced, as he fled back to the limo and went to the photoshoot.


	2. I Didn't Mean It

10 Tales of Fluff

 **Note: Yay, I made it this far! I'm so proud of myself. If I'm being honest, the last one was something I've been dreaming up in my head for a long time, and it felt good to get off my chest.**

Nathaniel fluttered his lashes and swung his feet.

 _Marinette~_

He thought.

Even though he had been turned into Evillustrator, all the things Nathanael said while he was the artist villain wasn't true. He was just full of anger and frustration. The moment still haunts the young red head.

Nathanael's notebook had been taken away earlier, for the same reason. It was sort of routine.

But this time, he was prepared. The boy flipped out a black pen and doodled a cat and a ladybug.

If the teacher looked up, Nathanael would dropped his sleeve down and pretend to work.

Science class had danced by, but instead of being boring and hellish, something good happens for Nathanael.

Really good.

Ms. Mendeliev partnered him and Marinette up.

Nathanael felt like rubbing it in Adrien Agreste's face, a boy who obviously liked her.

"You can all discuss a time after class. But not while I'm teaching-"

Everyone ignored the rest of class, being so excited when a teacher didn't pair them up with the worst people in the world.

After school Nathanael (nervously) discussed things with (clueless) Marinette. They agreed on the park. A place very close to both of their residences.

The time came, and Nathanael adjusted his angsty hair and wore the nicest "same" clothes he could find.

NAthaneal walked into the park. MArinette wasn't there. But Adrien was, with his partner Chloe.

 _I can't let him see her. Adrien will steal Marinette._

And of course, MArinette had justed started walking out of her family's bakery. "eeEPp" He squealed and sprinted as fast as he could to avert her eyes from Adrien.

"Ah! NAthaneal. There you are."

"H-hi MArinette! Let's go across the park" He fanned his forehead. "More shade. Really warm!"

"Yeah, it is kinda hot."

The two waddled their way along, Marinette not noticing Adrien once.

The two sat down directly across from the bench so the fountain was blocking the veiw to the Agreste boy.

About t30 minutes into the studying, Nathanael felt a thump in his heart. He needed to get something off his chest. He covered his face in a crying like motion.

"Nathanael, what's wrong?"

"I-I.." He gulped. "The things I said to you as Evillustrator. I compared you to Chloe, the dirtiest rat ever. I am so sorry. My feelings never changed for you."

Marinette smiled. She knew she was breaking her Adrien code, but Marinette had realized that Nathaneal was a really nice person. He had always treated her kindly, even when she was gushing.

Marinette closed her eyes and held his hand.

"Thank you."


	3. Just Logic

10 Tales of Fluff

 **Note: This one has Marichat in it, so expect some sin.**

Marinette sat on the thin railing separating her balcony from the street. She started leaning back and forth. She could've fallen, but Marinette had confidence in her stability.

Like most nights, Chat Noir was lurking over a nearby roof.

Marinette knew the superhero did this as much as he could.

"I'm not gonna fall."

Chat poked his head out, ears depleted.

"I know.."

Chat Noir sprung the from the roof and landed gracefully next to Marinette on the balcony ramp.

"Anything, thoughts, feeling, romantic or religious dilemmas you want to share with me?" He spoke.

"Well…" Marinette thought. "Yes."

Chat's mouth formed the shape of an 'O'. "About who?"

"Adrien."

Chat Noir leaned in closer. "WhAT ABOuT adrIEN?1?"

"What if he really is a selfish person? He may be pretty but…"

Marinette was sure she could trust Chat could keep this secret.

"Remember the Gamer? Adrien was 'kind' enough to help me get to the gate, but my hand slipped. He looked behind him at me, on the ground, and kept on running."

Chat Noir looked at the ground and twiddled his thumbs.

 _Dammit Agreste, you asshole._

"That was just the biggest." Marinette contiued. "There are plenty of instances hwere Adrien Agreste has played it selfishly, transparent, rude. He reminds of Chloe now!"

Chat Noir's face was red and his thumbs were almost in a knot.

 _Oh god, she's comparing me to Chloe again. She hates me for sure…_

Marinette swiped her hand across her forehead. "Glad I got that off my chest."

Chat nodded.

"Chat… I trust you."

"I do to."

"I don' t like him anymore, either."

At this point, the hero wanted to chuck himself off the balcony.

 _She liked me? Since when? How can she trust me not to tell Adrien when I'm Adrien?!_

"Actually…" Marinette suddenly interrupted the boy's thoughts.

"I might like you!"

Chat Noir couldn't help but squeal.

"You're so important and no one realizes it. Ladybug is cool, but you're even better. You save the day, always. Your my hero."

Chat Noir had enough. "YES THANKS"

He pulled his staff and clinged away.

"Awkward little cat" Marinette said whilst opening the hatchet to her room and jumping in.


	4. S-sseeee

10 Tales of Fluff

 **Note: Let's do another Marichat, if you don't mind. Some swearing that I need to burn out, because I didn't Rate the whole thing properly. Oh and very short.**

Chat Noir peered over a building in the dark, misty parisian night. He knew what he was doing, which was pretty much stalking, but he did have a good reason. Harassment and break-ins had reached an all time high in France, and Chat Noir couldn't risk it.

To most people, the sound Marinette made would have sounded like just yelling from the Dupain-Cheng residence. But, to Chat Noir's sensitive ears, the screech Marinette made sounded like she was in trouble.

"F***, F***, F***!" She yelled again, followed by a loud crash and a cackle that sounded like it was a man's.

Chat's pupils tightened. He leaped from ledge and staight throught Marinette's window.

"MARI?" He hissed.

Chat Noir scoped the area, and the only thing he saw was headphones on the ground, a computer with a game on it, Nino's face in bottom corner of the computer, and an angry Marinette.

"What?' Marinette raised an eyebrow. She leaned close to the computer saying, "Watch this" to Nino.

"I was just playing a video game." Marinette said.

Chat put his head down, "It didn't s-sound like it." and twiddled his thumbs.

"What did it sound like, Chat?"

"S-s-seeeee-"

Nino laughed loudly.


End file.
